Clamping devices that are arranged in the cargo space are known from practical use in a wide variety of embodiments. The result is both that actuation is cumbersome and, depending on the embodiment, even quite time-consuming to use as a result of tedious actuation of a crank; and the cargo area is reduced. Damage can furthermore occur to the clamping system as a result of the cargo, or during loading and unloading.
It is an object of the invention to avoid the aforesaid disadvantages and to describe a clamping system that is easily operable.